


Feels Better Than A Fresh Apple Pie

by dont_be_shy



Category: A Link Between Worlds - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, albw
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy
Summary: Link comes home in his usual attire of torn clothes, cuts, and bruises. Ravio feels bad for the hero (for once) and decides to give him  a more propitious demeanor for a night.





	Feels Better Than A Fresh Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any mix ups with labels.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Link’s boots were feeling heavier than normal. His tights were no doubt torn straight through at the balls of his feet, and each step toward his house ached. He could hear his bones creak like a poorly oiled fence as he trekked up the green slope to his house. The sign that sat atop his roof, covering up the window that previously had been at the forefront of his house’s quaint appearance, was a sudden reminder that Link had company. 

He hadn’t collapsed in a while, so he hadn’t really seen Sheerow or Ravio very recently. He couldn’t see that as a good thing or a bad thing.

Link’s hand lifted toward the doorknob, his palm caked with dirt and blood, some of it his own and some of it not. He opened the door and, as usual, was received into his own abode with an onslaught of ‘Welcome back Mr. Hero’’s And ‘Geez you aren’t looking too shabby pal, you doing alright?’ And ‘Oh okay, just take a seat, take a load off.’

Link sat next to the fire, having trudged over to it as Ravio spoke. He took off his boots, examining the raw skin on his feet from the holes in the tights. He sighed, setting the boots aside and working off his sword and shield. He was lucky Ravio had taken the liberty to light the hearth before he had made it home. 

Ravio watched the hero, hands clasped in front of him in silent bother. He just hated seeing the hero all worn out. His heart strings pulled as he watched Link’s back fold in exhaustion, head thunking against the floor.

“Hey, Mr. Hero, you need a hand getting those clothes off?” Ravio had thrown all caution to the wind at this point; they’d known each other long enough for it to be okay if they helped each other out, right?

Link turned to him silently, as was the usual, and nodded, forehead rubbing against the floorboards.

Ravio quickly made his way over, hiking up his robe as he squatted down and began to help the hero pull his tunic off. Link lifted his arms and the rag slipped off easily enough. It was stained with blood, some of it red, a lot of it blue, and soaked with some sort of slime that made it evident Link had run into some monsters on his way back. 

“Gee whiz, Mr. Hero, you sure are a mess! I’m scared to even touch you, who _knows_ where you’ve been.” Ravio set it aside on the ground, Link’s brown undershirt coming next. 

Link hissed gently as Ravio’s fingers tangled with the hem of his shirt and began peeling it off of him. Ravio held his breath as Link whimpered. 

“It’s almost off, Mr. Hero...” he used the reassurance to finally yank it off like a sticky bandage. Link yelped, crossing his arms over his chest. Ravio released his breath and fell backwards onto his seat. 

“You’re all out of shape, look at you,” Ravio murmured, pulling his cowl up a bit to get a better look. Link huffed gently. Ravio crawled over to the basket next to the fireplace and pulled it back to where the hero was sitting.

“Let me look at your wounds, seeing as you’re in no shape to be thinking too hard right now...” Ravio dug around in the basket and procured a small ball of cotton. 

Link flinched apprehensively as Ravio examined it. 

Then the hooded boy leaned forward and ever so gently dabbed at the wounds on Link’s chest. Link blushed, looking at Ravio’s well groomed fingers work. He couldn’t tell whether he was embarrassed or just faint from over exertion. 

“Some of these aren’t too bad, Mr. Hero, I’ve definitely seen worse on you.” Ravio pulled backwards and looked at the places he’d been working on. He tried not to focus on the muscles of his friend’s chest, usually covered by that pesky tunic. It was rising and falling heavily, and he could tell Link was still in some pain, even if he wouldn’t voice it to Ravio. 

“Why don’t we get this patched up?” Ravio asked, a tone to his voice that demonstrated how obviously he was dreading the fact Link was going to be put through so much pain. But it needed to be done. 

Link let out a sigh, nodding even if he was unsure Ravio could see him. 

Ravio, having been practiced in ‘patching up’ wounds from when he was younger in Lorule, found the needle and thread and moved closer to the hero. Link took a deep breath, arms shaking in prospect of what was about to happen. 

“Lucky for you, Mr. Hero, there’s only one bad spot here. But, as you are well aware, one bad spot could lead to a lot of problems...” Ravio pierced the skin quickly and precisely, trying to keep talking and distract his friend. There was a sharp intake of breath, but otherwise Link was silent. 

Ravio kept talking. 

“I’ve learned from experience. Feels like your whole body’s breaking apart at the seams. I sold a tooth to a witch so I could be healed. Weird story right? But don’t worry, Mr. Hero, your old pal Ravio’s gonna take care of you! Who would want to sell pearly whites such as yours? I’d kill for teeth like those, ya know?” 

Link sniffed quietly from above, spreading his legs so Ravio could move closer and see what he was doing. Ravio tried not to pay attention to how close they were getting. He wondered if Link’s heart was hammering like his was. 

“Anyway, sometime after that I got a gold tooth as a replacement. At least she didn’t take anything that was visible, like an eye or a finger.” Ravio was halfway done with the stitching by then.

Link’s head fell backwards and he studied the ceiling. Sheerow twittered from where he was, settled in Ravio’s scarf that had been abandoned from the heat of the fire. 

“If you ever want to see it I could show it to you sometime.” Ravio spoke softly. Then he realized what he had said. “I mean, of course, we’d have to get a little closer for you to get to see my face, maybe best best _best_ pals. Don’t think you’re getting to see my glory so easily.” 

Link remained silent as Ravio bit the thread, tying the ends so it wouldn’t come loose. 

“There we are, now to bandage a few of these other places, then you can wash up and get a good rest! You look like a nightmare.” 

Link made a small noise, watching Ravio unfurl the bandage and begin wrapping it around his arm and chest. The mention of Ravio’s face had piqued his curiosity. The boy was so close to him now, he could lift the hood up and there would be no going back. 

He stared intently at the hood, fingernails dragging across the textured wood of his floor. He’d never really questioned Ravio about his face. How could he? He couldn’t even speak. He’d wondered, of course, but had never made a move to illustrate how much he wanted to see.

Ravio finally finished his work, using his arm to wipe away fake sweat from his hood. 

“That oughtta do it, Mr. Hero. Now go get washed up so you can have a nice rest.” He cracked his knuckles theatrically and then stood. Link remained on the floor, looking up at the other boy almost helplessly. Ravio felt a bit scrutinized under the blue gaze of his counterpart, and made a show of tugging at his collar. “Something ya need, buddy?”

Link lifted both arms up, a pleading expression on his face. Ravio felt like he might burst. 

“Oh,” he said softly, “ _oh_. You must be pretty weak if you’re needing me to help you like this.” 

Link nodded, looking so innocent and truthful Ravio threw all qualms out of the window. 

“Fine, I’ll fix you a tub and some hot water.” Ravio sighed, leaning down to help Link up and get him to his bed. Link continued to stare at Ravio, unable to use his words to express his feelings. Ravio could feel Link’s eyes on him as he turned away.

“No, I am not showing you my face! Forget I even brought it up.” 

There was an audible huff from the hero as Ravio set a kettle on to boil.

“Maybe for a whole bunch a’ rupees but that’s it buster! No way am I just gonna let you behold my beauty for no reason in particular, even if you keep making those eyes at me.” Ravio dragged the tub away from the wall where he had leaned it. Link laid back on his bed, moving his arms around by his sides in boredom. 

“Now come on, Mr. Hero, climb on in the tub for me,” Ravio held out his arms to Link, who gladly leaned his weight on them. Ravio blushed, helping Link into the tub and then pulling the kettle off the hook with a grunt. “Okay, there’s a rag for you, tell me if this’s too hot.” 

Link rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t _say_ anything, but it was too late. Ravio slowly let a few drops trickle from the spout. It was warm, and made Link’s muscles relax. Ravio noticed this and continued to pour as Link slowly began to scrub himself down. 

Link’s skin was pink by the end of it, and Ravio was kind enough to find him one of the nightgowns he used to wear before all of the adventuring began to put on.

When Link was finally pushed into bed, he sighed. It was windy and cold outside, and he could almost feel the gusts that pressed against the structure of his house. 

Ravio put everything away and clapped the dust off his hands. Looking over to Link, he felt a tense warmth gather under his throat. 

Was this what love was like? It didn’t really feel as nerve-wracking as it had been described, in fact, it was sort of calm.

“Well, Mr. Hero, sweet dreams.” Ravio sat down on the carpet, leaning back on his hands and staring into the soft amber glow of the fire. The bed creaked to his left, and he turned his head toward the sound, seeing a sleepy Link looking at him with all his might. 

“Still trying to get a glimpse of the prize?” Ravio asked, the humor of his tone diluted with exhaustion. 

Link shook his head. 

“I’m not sure whether to be insulted or relieved, quite frankly.” He grinned. Link waved him over, sitting up on shaky arms. Ravio tilted his head in curiosity as he stood and made his way to his counterpart. Link patted the place beside him in invitation. Ravio took a seat, looking at Link questionably, though the hero probably couldn’t see it. 

Bashfully, Link played with the hair that trailed down the sides of his face, cheeks reddening considerably. Ravio thought it was adorable, seeing the hero all blushy and what not. 

Ravio placed a hand on Link’s shoulder sincerely. 

“Hey, bud, what’s eatin’ you up?” 

Link’s eyes snapped up to his hood. Ravio watched Link’s tongue dart out to lick his lips in a flash of pink. Ravio felt himself reddening, steam seeping from his collar.

Link, in a surge of confidence, finally pointed to his mouth, looking Ravio in what he thought was his eyes. Ravio shivered gently, not getting his hopes up. 

“You hungry? I can go get you some apples and make some pie if you’re really feeling up to eating now,” Ravio asked, fingers crossed that food was all Link was trying to say. 

Link shook his head, scooting forward to where Ravio could see his unclothed thighs. Oh, Goddess. 

Ravio looked back up at Link with something akin to fear in his chest. Sure, he’d wanted to kiss the hero for a while, but... he never thought the hero would want to kiss him, too.

“Bud, I,” Ravio began, breath hitching gently. Link folded his hands in his lap, suddenly deflating. He made a noncommittal noise, waving Ravio away forlornly as an apology.

Ravio’s heart trembled gently, and he leaned forward, catching the hero’s face in his hands. 

“Wait, I...” Ravio stared quietly, only able to see Link’s face distortedly through his hood. But below the hem of his hood, he could see Link’s mouth. His lips were parted a bit in shock, the curve of the pink flesh so enticing Ravio would’ve traded all the money in the world to feel them in that moment. “Come here, I want to kiss you.” 

Link made a soft sound as Ravio pressed his lips against his, hands finding Ravio’s waist. Ravio’s eyes were shut tight as he moved farther against the hero. Link really tasted good, Ravio realized. How often did he eat? Despite being on adventures all the time, the hero always smelled like a home-cooked meal. Ravio came to the conclusion he tasted like one, too.

The merchant blushed suddenly at the thought, and he pushed those thoughts away to the best of his ability. Still, his heart thumped pitifully in his chest. Wanting to get lost in the hero’s intoxicating flavor, Ravio’s tongue slid across the edge of their lips, finding Link’s in the middle. 

Both boys moaned, parting in shock. Ravio was breathing like a horse after a race. Link, with endless stamina, leaned back in almost immediately. Ravio chuckled, placing two hands on the eager hero’s shoulders. 

Link huffed quietly, trying to be patient. Ravio leaned back in as soon as he’d caught his breath. Link opened his mouth immediately for Ravio, wanting to get that feeling again. Ravio delved inside, hands sliding down Link’s sides to his waist. He could feel his warm skin underneath his gown, smooth and alive shrouded by rough and wrinkled fabric. 

His senses were on overdrive as Link moved forward, hips colliding with Ravio’s for a split moment. 

Ravio groaned into his mouth, their teeth clashing as he lunged forward against Link’s lips.

Link’s fingers had found the tails of Ravio’s hair on the back of his neck and he tugged lustily, fingers twisting in the soft locks of indigo. Ravio felt his heart throb in wanton desire, lifting Link up and onto his lap. Link parted for a moment in the movement, and though Ravio went in once more for a kiss, Link was still. 

Ravio could see Link clearly, his azure eyes, rippling like Hyrule’s Sky, so much more blue and bright than what Ravio was used to in Lorule. His soft golden hair, ends still damp from the wash earlier, cascading down his cheeks and tucked on his forehead. Ravio just wanted to kiss the hero again...

Link gasped, turning his gaze away almost in shame. Ravio’s heart stopped, he realized he definitely _wasn’t_ supposed to see the hero so clearly. He quickly pulled his hood back up over his face and felt his whole world shift. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking away from the hero, who was still mounted on his lap. “You weren’t supposed to see me yet.” 

Link huffed gently, something he did a lot, and reached up to pull the hood off again. Ravio looked up at him, guilt etched in his emerald eyes. 

“Guess there’s no going back,” he said quietly. Link stared at him for a while longer, licking his lips again like he had before. Ravio felt his heart hammering even if he knew Link wasn’t doing it to get to him. 

Or was he?

Ravio made a noise of surprise as Link kissed him, strongly and assuredly, on the mouth. His eyes rolled back at the feeling, dizzy from how much relief he felt rush into his chest. 

Link sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ravio’s cheeks had never been redder, and his mouth hung open in awe. For once, he was speechless. 

“I guess that clears it all up,” he said smoothly, after about a minute of silent looks between the two, falling back onto the bed in exhaustion. Link was silent as he wrapped his arms around Ravio’s neck and laced his fingers. Ravio grinned dazedly and reached up to run a hand through Link’s hair. 

He finally felt free to be himself around the hero. 

Link buried his face in Ravio’s robe in solidarity.


End file.
